Blade of Dusk and Dawn
by howlingwolfz
Summary: in a time of war, a young infant witnessed bandits killing his mother before his very eyes. after the bandits are killed, cloud adopts the child as his apprentice.what will the future hold for the keyblade master. pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk Key

Disclaimer: we( there are two author using the same name), howlingwolfz do not own kingdom hearts, or any character associated with it. We only own the OC, the baby

0000000000

Prologue

The sky was blackened by smoke. Fire was burning the surrounding buildings. A woman, panting heavily, was running for her life. She had beads of sweat running down her face. In her arms lay an infant. The infant's father was still at war. The very war that had caused the fire that was now consuming her home, the war that she was running from. If they lost this war the baby would never see his father, and his mother would be hunted down and killed before his eyes. The woman had just made it outside the town and had stopped to catch her breath when she heard footsteps approaching her. She had started to run and just as she thought she might get away her pursuers had quickened their pace. She ran faster, she feel her heart jump in to her throat, and, just as she reached the outer edge of the town a sharp splitting pain in her leg. She looked down to see that an arrow had pierced her legs. She tried keep running but the pain was too much, she fell to the ground. As she tried to move three tall figures appeared from the shadows of the flames. They were dressed in identical armor with steel helmets covering their faces. Two carried swords on their sides; the other was busy reloading his crossbow.

"Nice aim," Muttered on of the men. "Oh well, at least you hit her"

"What should we do with her?" asked the man with the crossbow.

"We were ordered to kill her on sight," answered the last man stepping towards her as she held her son close to her chest. The man raised his sword and brought it down on her head. The baby let out long moans, and the man flipped the woman's body over. "Hey, she has a child what should we do?"

"Go ahead and kill the child it will serve us no good," said the man aiming his crossbow at the defenseless infant. Just as he finished saying that the baby started to glow yellow. "Hey, what's going o-," He fell to the ground his eyes rolled up in his head and just as the other two men were rushing over to their comrade, one fell to the ground, and just as the last turned around a sword was stabbed through him he too fell to the ground. The man, who protected the baby, pulled his sword out of the lifeless body. He had blond hair and was garbed in a black cloak. He approached the baby.

"You are a powerful baby aren't you? It would be a shame to let your talents go to waste," with that the man picked the baby up from lying in his dead mother's arm. The man walked away the infant in his arms and the town still burning behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk Key

**Howlingwolfz1:** This part of the story takes place twelve years from the prologue….

**Howlingwolfz2:** Which hopefully you all enjoyed and….

**Goofy: **uuuuuhhhh… why are you talking to yourself

**Howlingwolfz2: **There are two authors under the same name.

**Howlingwolfz1: **If you **Read** the disclaimer you would know that!!!

**Goofy: **Gosh I'm sorry

**Howlingwolfz2 (holding back Howlingwolfz1 from killing Goofy):** settle down… but Goofy should be punished for not reading the disclaimer

**Howlingwolfz1: **_(Laughs maniacally)_

**Everyone:** _(Stares in fear at howlingwolfz1)_

**Howlingwolfz2:** oh, and also the setting In our last chapter was just an unnamed town. In this chapter the setting will be in some random dojo

Disclaimer: we (there are two author using the same name), howlingwolfz do not own kingdom hearts, or any character associated with it. We only own the OCs, Kibou and Yuuki

0000000000

Clouds Apprentice:

"No, No, No!! All wrong," Cloud yelled

"Why? It's not like I'll ever need to know this!" came the response from a spiky brown haired boy with red eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. In his hand he carried a small short sword. There was a glint in his eyes that said _I really don't want to be here right now_.

"Someday you're going to have to defend yourself, I'm teaching you how! Now do what I showed you and defend yourself, Kibou!" yelled Cloud as lunged forward with his sword in hand. Kibou barely had time to lift up his sword before Cloud was in front of him. Kibou managed to block and held his guard. _If I have to be here I might as well give it all I've got, _Kibou thought. The two carried on for a while before Cloud swung his blade and Kibou swung his, when they met Kibou only had the handle of the sword left.

"How do you keep breaking the swords I give you?"

"What do you mean how do I keep breaking them? You're the one who keeps slicing them in half!"

"I told you if you defend yourself properly, your swords won't be broken as easily! To think that this is the fifth sword this week you've broken!"

"That's cuz' I don't even want to be here! I think swords are useless!" Kibou yelled as he stomped towards the entrance.

"_Sigh_, he still doesn't understand he needs to know this to protect himself." Cloud mumbled to himself as he watched his apprentice leave.

"He just doesn't get it," Kibou mumbled as he exited the dojo. He began to walk back to his home on a dirt road that he had taken many times before. He started to think to himself, _I hate swords, and Cloud told me himself that my mother was killed by a sword. All they do is cause death_. Looking up from his moping, Kibou saw that he was already at his house. It was really run down shack with broken windows and holes in the wooden roof.

"I could have sworn I cleaned this place last night." As soon as he finished talking he heard a scream coming behind his home. He began running toward it when got to the edge of his house where he heard the scream peered around the corner and saw a girl surrounded by what looked like small shadows that had come to life. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and black pants. She was kneeling over in a in an effort to protect herself. _Come on, how can I help her when I don't even have_ _a weapon? _Kibou thought to himself frustrated that the one time he needed a sword he didn't have one. Kibou clenched his fists tight trying hard to think of what to do. In an effort to think of what do to do Kibou closed his eyes and everything went black. A few seconds later Kibou opened his eyes and saw that he was wearing clothes that were not his own they were red with intricate black patterns on the edges. He was also glowing with a yellow light. In his hand was an awkward looking sword he knew what it was called, but he didn't know how, it was the Dusk Blade. It was a long sword with a moon at the end, and the handle split into a square that wrapped around his hand.

Ignoring his sudden change of clothes Kibou jumped at the first shadow creature with the lunge Cloud had used on him when they began their training. It worked he had caught it off guard and in a small explosion it was gone. He saw what looked like a glowing heart rise up into the sky before turning to deal with the others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goofy throws his shield at the last heartless vanquishing it and freeing its heart. Now all Goofy had to do was catch his shield like he'd done a million times, but this time some invisible force made him reach above where the shield was. The shield dropped below the waist and hit right in the…

**Howlingwolfz1 :**_( laughs insanely)_

**Howlingwolfz2: **Your enthusiasm scares us sometimes and you know that that was so wrong.

**Howlingwolfz1: **Whatever he deserved it

**Heartless:** He's so evil

**Howlingwolfz2: **I wouldn't be talking Mr. I-kill-people-and-turn-them-into-heartless.

**Heartless: **but we never did something as evil as hit someone in their man-hood

**Howlingwolfz2: **that's true, but blame that guy not me. Okay.

**Heartless:** death to **Howlingwolfz1**

**Howlingwolfz1: **You're next to die then

**Howlingwolfz1: (**_Watches as the Heartless run in fear and then turns toward the Readers)_ and you….. , you will die to if you don't read the disclaimer

**Howlingwolfz2: **_(Stares at Howlingwolfz1)_ Anyway we would to thank those of you who have read and reviewed


	3. Chapter 3

Howlingwolfz2: I'm posting this chapter on my own, and the other guy doesn't know about this…… I hope.

Disclaimer: we (there are two author using the same name), howlingwolfz do not own kingdom hearts, or any character associated with it. We only own the OCs, Kibou and Yuuki

Legend

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

Yelling

**Yelling while angry**

_**Heartless**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kibou was slashing at the creatures, he couldn't help but think "_how. How did this happen. One minute I have no weapon and the next, this thing appeared and I'm killing these things easy."_ The more he killed, the more creatures came. They appeared out from the ground and they came in different forms. Some were in armor, others with wings. They came one after another. And that was bad. They were still in a small part of the forest and nobody would have been able to find them.

"_This is bad, this is very bad. I need help!!"_ he thought. "_Not_ _only am I outnumbered, I'm not very experienced with a sword like this one, I'm very tired, and they keep coming and coming._

"You" he yelled at the girl "what's you're name?"

"Yuuki. The name's Yuuki" she said

"Why are they chasing you?" he asked as he killed another three.

"I stole something from them!" she said

"Why did you do that?" he asked/ yelled

"I was just trying to help?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. I need you to run from here and find a guy named cloud when I tell you to." He said as he blocked a blow from a creature.

" Why, you're doing good on your own?"

"Whyyou, I should let them take you." As he said this he was threatening to let the creatures claw get Yuuki.



" alright, alright I was just kidding."

" well, now's not the time." As he said this, ten more creature's came from the ground

" when should I go?" she asked

" wait" all the creatures got together. " wait….." they got ready to jump at them " NOW!!" the moment he said this they all jumped at him. He was able to block half of them, but the other half was able to get behind him and attack him. They attacked him mercilessly. They slashed, bit, and blast him at the back, so he was forced to fall to the ground. When he hit the ground, they started to gang up on him.

As this happened, Yuuki couldn't help but freeze at the site. The person who tried to help her was being killed I front of her eyes.

"**WHAT** **ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE? GO GET CLOUD!!"** He yelled as he was able to hit only a few of them.

"but…" GO NOW"

"Alright, I'll go." Yuuki ran to find cloud. She didn't want to leave but she had to. She knew that if she tried to help, she would have been attacked and taken back to there leader.

" _please Kibou, be safe"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Howlingwolfz2: well tell me if you liked it or not. Remember we'll accept any type of help on this story.


End file.
